The present invention relates to a robot and more particularly relates to a robot which may be operated with easy programming or teaching.
Prior Art:
Generally a robot is operated under control and teaching of a programming language including a robot language and the like wherein the instructions are arranged so as to be carried out progressively in order. The positions for working are dealt with as constants and variables in the program. The movements between the working positions are made under control of the moving instructions provided together with the other instructions in the instruction arrangement.
However, in case the essential operation of robot is considered to be the movement between the working positions, the program formed on the basis of the conventional instruction arrangement will make it difficult to grasp the relation between the working positions and the movements made between the working positions, and between the working positions and the works at which the works are performed. It has, therefore, been so difficult to form and maintain the program.
The invention has been provided to eliminate the defects and disadvantages of the prior art. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a robot which may be operated by simple programming or teaching operation for setting working positions, works to be performed at the working positions and the movements between the working positions.
For attaining the objects, the invention substantially comprises means for setting a position for carrying out a work, means for setting a work at a set position, control means for carrying out the set work at the set position.
With the structure as mentioned above, a work may be set in connection with a set position. It is, therefore, apparent that the programming or teaching may be easily made.
In this connection, a specific function may be predetermined or may be changed to optionally set the working position and the work at the working position.
Further, means for setting a moving sequence and a moving mode may be provided. Further, the instructions may be provided to change the moving sequence in dependence upon a required condition, and other required instructions may be provided. Further, the positions may be set in combination wherein another work at another position may be performed. Since these are all set in reference to the positions which have been already set, the program may be so easily formed.